Yours
by DuplicateMe
Summary: Just because no one knows it dosen't mean it dosen't exist.HarryDraco


Title: Yours

Author: Me, CG a.k.a.Ezra T

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own these two beautiful characters. Though I do wish that I did.

Summary: Just because no one knows it dosen't mean it dosen't exist.

Warnings: Yaoi coupling.

Authors Note: I wrote this back in like 2006.

-----

Sometimes he can't breath. With your face so close to his, nearly touching nose to nose he holds his breath. Not because your breath stinks but because every time your this close he hopes and prays with all his might that you'll kiss him. And in the end it's always the same, you back off with a sneer on your face and leave him heart broken. But this time is different. Instead of backing off you just move closer, his eyes widen as your mouth gets close to his,

**"Is this what you want?"**

He shivers as he feels your breath across his lips and all he can do is hold his breath once again and gulp, shaking his head once in a small jerky gesture.

_'Please let him kiss me, please let him kiss me.'_ He can't help but think.

But you back off once again and when you turn that corner he falls to the floor.

Shaking as his friends run to his side, asking him if he's okay and picking him up.

After all, they always look out for their own.

They don't know that your still just around the corner, listening to them bad mouth you to try and cheer him up and watching as he gains back his control.

Instead of a smirk you smile for real.

_'Just a little more time,'_ you think _'just a little more time before I can make you mine'._

And with that thought you leave, they're none the wiser.

----

He's last to leave the Great Hall.

You know this because you've been waiting for him behind a statue.

You've waited for quite a while listening to what people were saying. You begin to snooze but awaken when you hear his friends speaking about him.

**"Oh, I hope he begins to feel better."** one of his friends say, you don't remember her name.

**"Don't worry,"** the other person says, you'd recognize that voice almost anywhere **"He'll come to his senses and see that _he's_ bad for him."**

You notice that they don't say your name but put emphasizes on the he's.

_'Loyal to a fault,' _ you think _'even protecting him from those who would hurt him...almost worthy friends'_.

You continue to listen as their voices begin to fade the further away they get from you and when they're completely gone you rest your head.

You know that he must be coming out soon, after all nearly everyone has gone.

And you are right,

Not soon after he slips from between the two great doors, closing them as softly as he can and when the deed is done he beings to look around wildly, as if he's expecting you.

You smirk, not yet.

And finally when the tension leaves his shoulders and he begins to walk, you follow in the shadows a charm upon your feet to make you light.

When you are halfway to his common room you falter and accidentally make a sound and you can see the exact moment that his shoulders fill with tension once again and with out turning he speaks.

**"What do you want with me?"** his voice sounds so defeated as you watch his shoulders slump **"Come to gloat?"**

**"Gloat?"** You say in a voice that holds much more confidence the you feel.

**"Yes gloat..."** he pauses before continuing **"About earlier."** and try as he might he cannot hide the waver that his voice had taken at the last word.

And suddenly you are filled with confidence. You walk to him, so close that his back is against your chest and you breath at his neck.

You take much pleasure in watching as the hairs on the back of his neck rise, and you smirk at the shiver that runs through his body.

Yes, he is yours, and now is finally the time.

You slowly wrap your arms around him and you relish in knowing that you are taller than him, if even by just a few short centimeters.

You glow as he leans into you and in that moment you know he is yours because he would never trust another to hold him from behind as he does you.

**"No."** you whisper after a while to the question he has asked and with that you rub your lips softlty and slowly across his neck and just like that you are gone.

When you look at your map much later in the night you cannot help but laugh as you see the dot titled one _**DRACO MALFOY-POTTER**_ still in the spot where you have left him not so many hours ago.

Yes, he is yours and he knows it.

And you go to sleep fingering the ring that is on your left finger.

Yes, he is yours and all the same you are his.

Your Draco and his Harry.


End file.
